From London With Love
by LittleBryn
Summary: AU, with no Bella, original character me basically! instead Cass, escaping from a life of hell in California, lives with happily with her Uncle Cam in the quiet town of Forks. But when new student Edward Cullen turns up, Cass's life takes a turn...
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a start, a quick stab of panic piercing my chest before the rhythmic song of rain against my window could calm me, remind me where I was

**I'm a first timer, please be nice! Hope you enjoy- reviews would be really nice ******

I woke with a start, a quick stab of panic piercing my chest before the rhythmic song of rain against my window could calm me, remind me where I was. I sighed deeply, letting the sense of safety the sound of rain brought wash over me, reminding me that I was still here, in the quiet comfort of Forks, Washington.

We had found sanctuary here in Forks five years ago, when my uncle Cam had snatched me from hell in California, removing me from a life of turmoil as each parent fought violently through court appearance after court appearance, each anxious not to have to be burdened with me, the faces of pity and sympathy staring patronizingly down at me as they passed me from carer to carer.

Finally feeling calm enough to function normally, I pushed back the quilt and swung myself out of bed. I sprinted softly down the stairs, eager to catch Cam before he left for Seattle, to hand in his latest article.

"Good morning," I called as leapt nimbly off the last step and into the kitchen, where Cam was finishing of a mug of coffee, his smart shirt alien against his stubble and shaggy hair. He smiled absently as I greeted him, clearly still half asleep.

"You need to leave now if you want to catch the train," I reminded him, nodding to the clock. He blinked once, his expression changing from vacant to panic as the time registered. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, kissing me quickly on the forehead as he slipped it on, stuffing his article in his pocket.

"I'll be back early to greet the British kid," he promised as I ushered him out the door, muttering that he better be as I waved him a quick goodbye. I was surprised he'd remembered that the British exchange student was actually arriving today and briefly wondered if he'd surprise me again by be homing in town.

I sighed, deciding that there was no point contemplating- Cam was Cam- he managed to be both utterly reliable and completely forgetful all at the same time. I made my way back to the kitchen and grabbed the toast he had forgotten to eat and claimed it for my own before running back up the stairs to get ready for school.

I showered quickly, still brushing my teeth as I pulled on a pair of jeans I'd left lying on the floor and slipped on a fresh white shirt. Flicking the stereo on full blast, I absently selected the light blue jumper Jess had forced me to buy, apparently because it matched my eyes. I checked the mirror quickly- same old grey blue eyes stared out from a pale face framed by messy dark curls. Realising there was no time to fix said messy hair, I grabbed a white woollen hat from the draw, positioning so it kept my hair under control. Chucking various items in a battered old leather shoulder bag, I pulled on my tan boots and made a run for the door, pulling on my rain coat as I went.

Pulling me hood up against the rain, I skidded a little on the wet drive as I made my way to the little old Mini Cooper that stood waiting in the drive, my trusty steed. A sodden piece of paper was stuck to the windscreen-

Cassandra,

Please call me so I don't forget about the exchange student.

I shook my head, laughing a little as I opened the car door and ducked into the Mini, which at 5" 3 fitted me perfectly. Fishing in my bag, I located my Ipod and plugging it into the stereo, smiling as music erupted from the speakers I had laboured to buy before accelerating off towards Angela's house, nearly hitting my head as my tiny car bumped onto the curb outside. Angela greeted me warmly as she slipped into the car, slamming the door shut before settling back into her seat as I sped away.

The thing is about driving a Mini, you always feel like your going ridiculously fast because the car is so small- all the exhilaration of speeding with none of the risk.

We pulled into school just in time, scrambling quickly out of the car and making a dash for the door in a vain attempt to avoid the rain, waving quick goodbyes as we sped off to our respective classes.

Most of my English class were already in seated as I skidded in, just shy of being later, only to find that Mr Mason wasn't here yet either. Dumping my coat, I walked over to my usual seat, in the middle row against the left wall, and sat down. Mike was already in his seat, leaning round on his chair to face me, a cheerful grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Cass!" he greeted jovially. As much as I found Mike overly perky, particularly in the morning, I couldn't help returning his smile. I was so grateful for his friendliness, for the friendliness of everyone in Forks for that matter, that I couldn't help but crawl a little out of my shell.

"Good Morning," I replied, with my trademark shyness. Mike made small talk about the assignment due in today, to which I happily complied. I'm not a people person by nature, but after the nightmare of California, I found my self willingly engaging in conversation with people I would have once avoided. In the five years we'd been hear, I'd evolved from a practical mute that no one noticed to the shy girl that everybody liked. It was a nice person to be, I had to admit. I mulled this over as Mike spoke, zoning out of the conversation, not noticing the door open.

Zoning back in, I realised that Eric had somehow managed to wheedle his way into the conversation, detailing the extra section he added to his own assignment. He didn't seem to notice that Mike's face had gone blank, his eyes glazed over with boredom. I laughed lightly, snapping Mike out of his reverie as he turned back to me, rolling his eyes at Eric.

"Oh hey Cass, do you want to go bowling Friday night?" he asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Are Jessica and the others going?" I asked, careful to ensure I didn't accidently find myself on date with Mike.

"Sure," he answered, grinning wider then I ever thought possible. "Everybody will be there, it'll be great!"

"Ok, sure," I decided, laughing a little. I saw Eric open his mouth, probably to try and fish for an invite, but found himself cut short as Mr Mason clapped his hands to attract our attention.

Looking away from Eric and Mike, I glanced up, blinking as I noticed that someone was stood with our teacher. Vibrant green eyes flitted across the room as one hand ran through an untidy shock of bronze coloured hair. I realised suddenly that I had never seen him before.

"New student," Mike muttered, twisting round to glance back at me. I frowned and nodded in reply.

"Well done, nice observation there Mr Newton," Mr Mason said drily, raising his eyebrow at Mike. Eric snickered loudly and I giggled again, despite myself. Mr Mason shook his head and carried on. "Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, this is Edward Cullen. Be nice,"

The bronze haired boy raised a hand, his mouth bent into odd crooked half smile. Disinterested, I glanced around the class. Most of the girls seemed entranced; their eye's wide as they leaned into their desks. I glanced back up at him again- sure, he was good looking, with chiselled cheek bones and attractive smile. I frowned again, not really understanding the rest of the girl's reactions.

Ok, so he was handsome enough, but it's like he was dazzling.

**So! There's the first chapter. I have more on the way, but please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter- I know this story is rated M, but it's for later chapters. Please carry on reading! Reviews are love.**

I stood behind Mike, letting him fight a path through the crowd of doe eyed girls that had gathered outside the classroom to gape at the newly arrived Edward Cullen.

"That's _so _interesting!" Lauren Mallory shrieked, flicking her blonde hair flirtatiously as she elbowed another girl out of the way to get closer to the new comer.

"Is he really that interesting?" Mike asked through gritted teeth as he reached back to yank me out of the crowd. I glanced briefly back and then shrugged.

"He's new," I mused, remembering the fuss when Cam and I had first arrived. "We don't much new in Forks."

Mike laughed loudly, his annoyance lifting as he turned off to his next class, promising to save me a seat at lunch. I headed for my next class, preparing myself for Jessica, who was waiting to pounce as I walked in.

"Did you SEE the new guy?" she gushed, bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

"Yes, I saw him Jess," I sighed, adjusting my hat to sit right as I listened to her breathlessly out line to me each point of Edward Cullen's perfection.

"Isn't he fantastic?" she whispered, her eye's distant.

"I suppose," I murmured half heartedly- not that she was really listening to me, caught up in thoughts of Edward Cullen.

"When he smiles Cassie! It takes you a second to restart your heart. He really takes a girls breathe away,"

"My heart's been fine so far," I admitted, bursting her little bubble. She looked at me, with an odd crestfallen expression. I quickly moved to another subject to distract her. "What happened to Mike anyway? I thought he was your perfect man?"

"I do," she admitted, giving me a sheepish look. "I guess I was just distracted. Most normal girls would be Cassandra!"

I ignored her playful jibe and listened idly as she chatted on for the duration of both Trig and Spanish, zoning back in when she mentioned Friday night's proposed outing. I let her lead the conversation, interjecting as little as possible as she consulted with me over what outfit she should wear and how to act around Mike. The conversation lasted all the way to the cafeteria, where the man in question had saved us a seat, waving us over as we left the lunch line. The usually full table was oddly empty- only Angela, Ben and Tyler had joined Mike.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking puzzled at the empty seats as if the others would suddenly appear on them. Tyler rolled his eyes, and then nodded towards an overly full table that was emitting a constant stream of flirtatious giggles.

"Edward Cullen again?" I asked, still puzzled.

"Cassandra doesn't buy the hype," Jess explained as she skipped off to join Lauren and the rest of the girls.

"Not interested then, Cassandra the Quiet?" Tyler laughed, teasing me. I felt my face colour slightly with embarrassment. Noticing my discomfort, Angela quickly came to my rescue, questioning Mike about the arrangements for Friday.

"Well, we can probably get away with taking my suburban and Tyler's van, but I'm sure Cassandra will want to take her beloved mini, so you and Jess could ride with her, if you can all fit in such a small space,"

"Small person, small car," I retorted, defending my precious little car. The others laughed and smiled openly back, feeling comfortable in the close little circle of people. A loud sigh interrupted the conversation as Lauren sank dramatically down to join us, followed by Jess and the others. I watched as they blushed and giggled over something I couldn't seem to grasp.

"He's SO interesting!" someone gasped, provoking further giggles from the other girls. I glanced briefly to where Edward Cullen was now sat alone, carefully placing a book into his immaculate leather shoulder bag. A ring of girls hovered near by, like flies to a lamp, all murmuring about how interesting he was.

I felt unfamiliar feeling rising in my chest, making me grit my teeth. Edward Cullen's presence frustrated me, my inability to grasp what was so great about him making me feel awkward, and the new female mantra of 'He's so interesting' grating against me like nails on a chalkboard. Edward Cullen had officially annoyed me.

"Time to go," I murmured, still gritting my teeth together in an attempt to keep my alien frustration at bay. I hated the way it made me feel, the way it made me think- I had to get away quick. I stood up sharply, grabbing my bag as Angela rose to follow me, as did Mike and Tyler. Angela squeezed my arm encouragingly as we entered the classroom before going to sit at the back of the room with Tyler.

I settled down into my usually seat at the front of the class, feeling calmer again in the absence of Edward Cullen and his swarm of once-girls who were now capable only of flicking their, batting their eyelids and remarking on how interesting he was. Mike came over to chat, leaning casually on my desk as we chatted idly, ignoring the rest of the class as they filed in. In a repeat of the morning, the conversation ended as Mr Banner called our attention, sending Mike scurrying back to his seat.

I twisted round to face, angling my self diagonally so I could comfortably face Mr Banner, when I noticed that the seat next to me wasn't empty. Instead, I was I greeted by a pair of curious green eyes. I blinked, good mood slipping suddenly.

It was Edward Cullen.

"Are you Cassandra Swan?" he asked, his eyes holding mine steadily. I blinked once, then nodded, finding myself suddenly unable to make much use of my voice under the intensity of his gaze. That same, crooked half smile crept across his perfect face.

"I'm Edward Cullen,"

"I know," I said sharply, cutting him off with uncharacteristic sharpness. It had taken everything I had to force 'I know', instead of 'I don't care' past my lips. I turned my face away from him, grateful for Mr Banner's decision to give us a lecture today, rather than an activity- I wouldn't be forced to interact with Edward and his stupid smile. I took notes absently, doodling in the corner of my page, letting my mass of curls slip over my shoulders as I lost focus in the lesson, my mind wandering to tonight. I had text Cam twice to remind him, but I still had a feeling that he would forget to come home in time.

As I pushed back a lock of hair that was fighting for freedom against my hat, I suddenly felt as if I was being watched. Not wanting to be obvious, I positioned my hair, so it veiled my face and looked up to find Edward Cullen watching me from the corner of his eye, pretending to take notes with a puzzled expression. Clearly, he hadn't noticed me watching him as he watched me. The room felt suddenly warm and stifling, and I could feel my cheeks burning a little. I pulled of my hat, letting my head breathe and shifted my hair so it fell over one shoulder. I looked down at my half completed notes and up at the clock, feeling suddenly anxious to be away from Edward Cullen and the stifling warmth of the classroom.

Each second seemed to take forever as itched with frustration, desperate to get out of the room. I was acutely aware that Edward Cullen was still watching me, making me irritated and uncomfortable. Dear lord, what was wrong with the clock? Why was it taking so long?

Finally, the bell rang- a call to freedom. I leapt from my seat, sweeping up my bag from the floor. Edward Cullen seemed to be talking at me, but I wasn't listening as I grabbed my coat, just mumbled something along the lines of a goodbye and bolted out the door.

Mike caught up with me just before I reached the Gym; slightly out of breathe from sprinting after me.

"What the hell got into you?" he demanded breathlessly. "Did he stab you with a pencil or something?"

I glared at him, doing my best to look scary. Mike pulled a face of mock fear, laughing as he turned off to the boys changing room. I changed quickly, eager to release my irritation on an unsuspecting tennis ball so that I could loose my foul mood and be Cassandra again, instead of some rabid version of her.

I felt lighter after the tennis session, smiling happily as Angela met me by the school entrance. I basked in the comfortable silence between us as we walked to the car, grateful for her warm presence. I noticed briefly a huge crowd was once again crowded round Edward Cullen. Ignoring it, I unlocked the driver's door of my car and slipped in, reaching over to unlock Angela's door as I did. I slung my bag in the back seat and was leaning over to retrieve my Ipod when somebody tapped on my window.

For the second time, I found myself unexpectedly face to face with Edward Cullen and his stupid grin. Reluctantly, I wound down the window.

"I need a lift," he explained, his face expectant. His voice was soft, with a distinct English accent that I hadn't noticed before.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked bluntly, looking over to the hoard of girls watching agape as Edward leaned against my tiny Mini.

"Well, you seem to be the only person not interested in me," he mused, his eyes glinting as they locked onto mine. I blushed a little despite myself, but kept my face impassive, not taking the bait. Embarrassment briefly flickered across his face.

"Oh. I just thought, since I'm staying with you, I'd be getting a lift with you,"

I blinked, stunned. I heard Angela gasp a little behind me as I stared at him, not understanding his meaning. Staying with me? What did he mean? Why would he be staying with me?

And then hit me- the British exchange student. Edward Cullen was our long awaited exchange student.

**Lets be honest, most of you probably saw that coming didn't you? I know this idea has been done before but I had a dream like it and I really wanted to do this- I don't usually write fanfic you see. Also, this is why I have my own character (who is essentially me) instead of Bells- I love Bella, just so you don't think I'm a Bella hater!**


	3. Chapter 3

Still in a state of shock, I reached back and unlocked the back door

**Just a short chapter. If you are actually reading this, I'm very much indebted to you! I promise it will start to get good soon. **

Still in a state of shock, I reached back and unlocked the back door. Angela and I exchanged bemused glances as we watched Edward sling his bag into the car then somehow managed to squeeze his tall frame into the backseat. I glanced in the rear view mirror as I went to reverse out, noticing the shocked faces of my classmates. Feeling confused and embarrassed, I plugged the Ipod hurriedly into the stereo and hit play, waiting for the heavy crashing of punk music, courtesy of Gallows, to fill the car before speeding out of the car park, careful to concentrate on the road instead of the boy in my backseat.

I screeched up outside Angela's house in record time, pulling to a jerky halt. She looked at me, her eye's heavy with concern and curiosity. I smiled tentatively back as she said goodbye and turned to get out the car, only to find that Edward was already out the car, holding the door open for her.

"Oh!" I heard her gasp, a blush creeping up her neck. I groaned inwardly- even Angela had succumbed to the charm of Edward Cullen. "Thank you!"

She waved absently before stumbling into the house. I watched with reluctance as Edward climbed into the passenger seat, watching me closely as he did. Not sure what to do, I reached out to turn down the music and pulled cautiously off.

"So," he began, running a hand through his bronze hair. "You really don't find me interesting?"

I kept my eyes on the road so he wouldn't see the embarrassment cross over my face. I kept silent for a few moments, trying to think of what to say.

"I don't understand the hype," I answered finally, careful to keep my voice level. I wondered silently what I had done to deserve such an awkward situation- having to deal with Edward Cullen at school was one thing, but for him to be living with me? I might die from irritation as he reduced everyone I knew to zombies. I glanced at him quickly, checking to his reaction, expecting annoyance or hurt.

Instead, he was smiling, not his annoying half grin, but a real smile that transformed his face. Despite everything, all the annoyance he had brought, I found myself smiling back- a real, full smile rather than made trademark timid smile. He laughed then, a loud, musical laugh that filled the car, startling me. He looked so comfortable and relaxed as he leaned into the seat, looking like a giant in my pint-sized car and I found myself suddenly unable to look away.

Finally, we reached the house and I forced myself to look away, feeling my skin burn as his eye's stayed on me, even as we climbed out of the car. I sighed with relief as I noticed Cam's car on the drive, pleased that he had managed to remember. I stopped as I reached the front door, turning back to watch as Edward stood in the drive way, looking up at the house, taking it in.

"Welcome home, I suppose," I murmured, waving a hand at our little house. He looked at the house a second longer before turning to me, smiling expectantly. I laughed nervously, suddenly concerned with what he would think of our tiny home. Biting my lip, I pushed open the front door, calling a greeting to Cam as we entered.

My uncle was stood in the lounge, his hair combed, beard trimmed and dressed in a suit. Unwelcome flashbacks forced themselves into my mind and my stomach turned as I instantly jumped to the worst of conclusions.

"There's a party at work tonight, celebrating a record selling issue," he explained, pulling at the sleeves of his jacket. I relaxed, allowing myself to breathe deeply as the panic subsided. Cam greeted Edward warmly, welcoming him genuinely to our makeshift family, apologizing that he wouldn't be able to come to his welcome dinner tonight.

My face fell as I suddenly grasped the situation- Cam would be in Seattle tonight, but still planned on Edward having a welcome dinner. But if Cam wasn't going to be here, that meant he expected me to go to dinner with Edward. Just the two of us. Alone.

Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for Kiroku, for being so encouraging and convinced me to carry on writing. Well, begged me to carry on, but I don't have a problem with that! So this is for you!**

I left Cam to show Edward around the house, leaving the low rumble of their conversation behind as I headed upstairs to catch a quick shower before going to dinner

I left Cam to show Edward around the house, leaving the low rumble of their conversation behind as I headed upstairs to catch a quick shower before going to dinner. The water was refreshing and rejuvenating, washing the day away, leaving me feeling newborn as I stepped out of the shower and melted into a huge, fluffy towel. I sang softly to my self as I padded barefoot into my bedroom and pulled on a fresh set of underwear and roughly towel dried my hair. I rummaged in my draw, searching for an elusive can of mousse to tame my hair, as I mulled over what to wear, considering Cam had reserved a table at the fanciest restaurant in Port Angeles.

Finally, I decided on a deep green blouse that Jess had persuaded me to buy, despite it revealing far too much cleavage than I was happy with. I slipped on a black spaghetti strap top to combat this before pulling on my jeans, only to discover I had left them in the bathroom. Cursing, I sprinted back to the bathroom, bursting through the door and colliding with something. I braced my self for a crash, shutting my eyes tight. But, instead of falling against the cold floor, I found myself hitting something soft and comfortable.

I opened my eyes, slow and timid; blinking as I looked down at the boxer short clad Edward, his face concerned as he steadied me, firm arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped, sitting up sharply, my face burning with embarrassment.

"I left my jeans," I croaked, suddenly aware of the fact I was wearing practically nothing. And I was sprawled across an equally half naked boy.

"Cassandra," he whispered, his voice smooth against my ear like soft velvet as he leaned up on his elbows, bringing himself closer to me. I felt my heart stutter. "You confuse me."

I glared at him, studying his face. His eyes flashed mischievously, his mouth bent into same crooked smile. At such close proximity, I could begin to understand why he had such an effect over the girls at school.

"Really," he murmured, a low chuckle shaking his toned chest. "First you claim you've no interest in me, and then you're suddenly throwing yourself at me, barely clothed."

His arms were still around my waist, strong and powerful and he was leaning so close that I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I breathed deeply, collecting the pieces of myself that had scattered across the bathroom and piecing myself back together.

"Very funny," I said primly, reaching past to grab my jeans, shivering a little as my skin brushed against his. I brandished my jeans at him, proving my point before swiftly detangling myself from him and jumping to my feet. I was overly aware of his eye's lingering on me as I made a quick exit.

I slammed the door to my room, bolting it just in case. Flustered, I sank onto the bed, staring at my reflection as if it were a stranger. I clutched at the quilt, replaying the whole scene in my head. Had that really just happened to me? And more importantly, why had it made me feel so breathless?

Shaking my self, I lay back on the bed, stretching over to hit play on the stereo, focusing on steadying my breathing as the raw sounds of Cold War Kids filled the room, erasing any thoughts or feelings relating to the boy who was now showering in the next room. I blushed furiously as an unwanted image of Edward showering, water running down his muscular figure, popped into my head before I could force it away.

Turning the music up so loud the room shuddered, I focused solely on the strong voice that sang from the speakers as I dressed, singing along loudly as I pulled on my jeans and blouse, fiddling with my hair till it sat neatly, framing my face just so. I grabbed my tiny cosmetic bag and applied what little make up I had before checking my reflection on last time then ran down the stairs to speak to Cam.

"You look nice," he observed as I skidded into to lounge, where he was shoving the last few necessities into a black duffle bag.

"Thank you," I mumbled, smoothing down the shiny material of the blouse. He smiled, his grey eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't read then handed me the number of the hotel he would be staying in, along with enough money for dinner. I took them silently, biting my lip.

"You ok, Cassie?" he asked, his eye's turning troubled as his face creased in concern. I smiled and shrugged a little, insisting it was nothing. He tilted his head, trying to get a better reading on me. "Ok then. Anyway, how do you like Edward?"

I hesitated, unsure of how to answer- and of what my answer even was. I played absently with my collar as I thought it over.

"I don't know. He's a little irritating at times. I can't really work him out- he's hard to read," I replied finally. I thought over my answer, and then continued. "But I guess he's ok, I don't dislike him. He seems nice."

Cam nodded, not saying anything. I leaned back against the couch, gazing out of the window, watching vacantly as the trees swayed against the breeze. I felt my mind start to slip into nothingness, all thoughts draining out of my head. I stared, wide eyed but not seeing, entranced by the movement of the trees, aware of nothing else.

I sat, dethatched and desensitized, when a sudden movement snapped me back into reality.

"Ready to go?" a voice asked, smooth as silk. I looked away from the window to find Edward, face bent close, one hand outstretched. I stared up into his deep green eyes and absently took his hand, nodding in answer to his question. He smiled and pulled me up with ease, as if I weighed nothing at all.

"Cassandra," Cam said, resting one hand on my shoulder, shaking my lightly. It was like waking up, jolting from an absent dream into reality. I blinked and shivered a little. My uncle smiled and gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. "Good girl."

Composing myself, I hugged him goodbye. Edward waited by the door, holding it open for me as we left.

**Wellll, what do you think? Did the Cass/Ed scene work? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, that last chapter got a little steamy, don't you think? Sexual tension always makes for interesting reading. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me if you're reading this far! As always, reviews are love 3 **

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as I drove towards Port Angeles. I looked at him briefly, frowning in confusion. "You just seemed a little off, before we left. You were really spaced out."

"Oh," I breathed, feeling a little embarrassed. And the tiniest bit pleased that he had been worried, but I pushed that back quickly. "It's just something I do. I've been subjected to a lot conversation that I didn't want to hear. I suppose it's a bad habit I've developed."

He didn't say anything in response, just turned away to stare thoughtfully out of the window. Keeping one hand on the wheel, I picked up the Ipod and chose shuffle, waiting to see what come on, smiling as the calming beat of Bedouin Soundclash floated from my speakers. Relaxing into the seat, I sang along softly, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. Edward looked away from the window, glancing at me then the Ipod.

"Do you mind?" he asked, motioning to the Ipod. I shook my head and watched as he scanned the library of my outdated blue Ipod mini, bulky and massive in comparison to the tiny new Ipods that I had shunned, preferring to stay with the same player I'd had for the past three years. I liked its simplicity and its individuality, as well as its familiarity- it was like a comforting old friend. Of course, it was also practically indestructible- I had dropped it, spilt water on it and who knows what else, and it still worked like new.

"This is quite the collection," Edward laughed, shaking his head as he put the Ipod back. "You like a lot different genres don't you?"

"No, I'm just indecisive," I answered quickly, surprising myself. He laughed again, a spontaneous, deep laugh that shook his seat. I smiled, giggling a little, feeling slowly more at ease with him.

"You laughed!" he cried, staring at me in amazement. I glared at him, thinking he was mocking me. But his face was genuinely pleased, his smile reaching his eyes. "I was beginning to think I'd suddenly become horribly boring."

"Why?" I asked, frowning as I watched the road. I felt amused at the thought of him feeling discomfort because of me. He shook his head, running one hand through his hair exasperatedly and I had to smile, pleased I was irritating him as much as he had earlier irritated me.

"You mean apart from your complete lack of interest me? As well as the fact that nothing I say is funny to you in the slightest."

"I'm not easy to impress," I replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Really? You seemed at least a little impressed with me when you ran into me in the bathroom," Edward argued, amusement creeping into his voice. I blushed furiously, my face turning bright red, unable to mask my embarrassment. I sped up instinctively, suddenly desperate to get to the restaurant. I could see him in the corner of my eye, grinning smugly. I slammed my foot hard on the accelerator, trying to control my breathing.

"I was just shocked," I mumbled, massively grateful of the lack of traffic as I swung into the car park. I practically fell from the car in my desperation to escape, almost running to the entrance. The restaurant was packed claustrophobically full- I was nearly knocked over as we waited for our table, but Edward caught me, one hand resting on my lower back, steadying me.

I thanked him quietly, but he didn't move his hand. I could feel my colour rising again, intensely aware of his touch, my heart rate quickening. I saw a few girls glance in our direction with put out expressions, and realized that, stood so close together we looked like a couple.

After what seemed like an eternity, the waitress announced our table was ready, signalling for us to follow. Edward stayed close, gently steering me to the table, letting me sit before he did, his knees brushing mine as he stretched his long legs under the tiny table for two.

"So," Edward began after the waitress left to fetch our drinks. "You were just shocked?"

"I didn't expect you to be there," I replied coolly, holding his gaze steadily, miraculously managing to stay composed.

"Obviously," Edward mused, his hair shining in the dim light of the restaurant. "Since you neglected to remember to wear any trousers."

"Hence why I came into the bathroom," I retorted, the atmosphere between suddenly tensing. I looked at him, careful to remain impassive, struggling against the intensity of his gaze. I smiled politely at the waitress as she set down our drinks and handed us both a menu. I played with straw, rolling it between my fingers before sipping deeply. "Obviously, you impressed with me, since you noticed."

His face stiffened, his jaw clenched tight as his eye's smouldered. I waited, trying to remember to breathe. He opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the waitress, ready to take our order. I smiled sweetly as I ordered, pleased to have gained one up on Edward, giving me the higher ground.

I sipped my drink slowly as she left, looking everywhere but Edward for a few minutes before turning back to him with a polite smile.

"So, how do you like Forks?" I asked pleasantly. He eyed my suspiciously, taking a moment before answering.

"I like it. And I think it likes me. Mostly,"

I knew he was referring to me, so I carefully sidestepped him by asking about his family. His face softened and I breathed easier as the tension between us eased. He talked quickly, and I found myself actually listening as told me about his parents and siblings- a brother, Emmett and a sister, Alice. I found myself oddly captivated as recounted his life in London, leaning towards him to hear him more easily. He inhaled deeply when he finished, running his long fingers through his messy hair, random tufts of bronze sticking up at unruly angles.

I chuckled, reaching out without thinking to smooth down his hair. His hand shot up, covering mine, holding it there for what seemed to be minutes, but could only be seconds, not moving until the waitress came with the food.

The rest of the meal passed quickly, with talk of school, subjects and friends. I was careful to keep my distance, my heart thumping loudly in my chest every time his eyes held mine. Later that night, as I lay in bed unable to sleep, I replied the day over and over. Each time I thought of Edward, the incident in the bathroom, the feel of his hand over mind in the restaurant, I felt my heart skitter and my breathing become irregular.

I banged my head against the headboard- I was driving myself insane. Desperate to escape, I grabbed my headphones, letting music fill my head, coaxing me into another place, lulling me into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is a little bit of a filler chapter, but we have an important revelation for Cassandra that the rest of you probably already figured out!**

The next morning I woke feeling worse than I had before I had fallen asleep- my body felt heavy and my head ached, as if I hadn't slept at all. My dreams had been troubled and I'd slept fitfully, tossing and turning all night as I agonized over my situation. As much as I hated to admit it, something about Edward Cullen made me feel, well, odd- all breathless and fluttery. And, while most of the girls at school didn't seem to mind this, to me it felt like a huge problem. Edward was living here, in my house, in the room next door.

As I padded into the bathroom, remembering to lock the door behind me, I contemplated plans of action. I wasn't used to such intense behaviour from a person; it made me unsure of myself and uncomfortable. In any other situation I would have simply avoided them, separating myself. But there was no avoiding Edward Cullen; he would be everywhere I was for my entire final year of High School. Brushing my teeth, I decided that there was only one thing I could do- treat Edward as if he were any other person and keep my behaviour casual.

It was better this way, I was sure.

By the end of the week, I had it perfected and life had become comfortable once again. Without realising it, Edward and I had developed a routine around one another, slipping easily into each others company. I had become used to having him there- I even found that I felt more comfortable when he was around, like I could speak up more, react more and be more than I had before. It was refreshing, and I welcomed it, remembering what Cam had once said about being the person I was supposed to be before my parents decided they hated each other and they hated me even more.

It was Friday afternoon, and we were gathered around our lunch table, discussing plans for the evening- Mike was leading the conversation, organising everyone like a military commander.

"Angela and I are riding with Cassie and Edward," Jess declared to the rest of the table, interrupting Mike, who glared at her. "Angela, me and Cass were thinking that we should go to Cassie's first and all get ready together, what do you think?"

Angela glanced at both of us, raising a questioning eyebrow. I shrugged, because it hadn't been my idea at all but Jess had been set on it for some reason. At the end of the table, I saw Lauren pouting angrily- she had made it clear to all of us that she wanted Edward, which I had worked out was the reason behind her sudden aversion to me. Clearly, she wasn't too happy that Jess and Angela would be having extra access to Edward either.

"Sure," Angela agreed as she and Jess worked out a meeting time and a plan for getting dropped off at the Swan household. I watched Jess suspiciously, my eyes narrowed as I tried to work out why she was so intent about coming over before we went bowling. I groaned inwardly, praying that she wasn't planning anything to drastic. Noticing my frown, Edward squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and flashed me a quick grin. As always, I my face muscles were moving before I could register what they were doing, forming into a grateful little smile.

"So, I'm invited to this bowling trip then?" Edward asked as we walked towards Biology with Angela and Mike. I blinked up at him, confused.

"Of course you are," Angela answered before I had time to react. I laughed sheepishly- I hadn't ever thought to actually invite him, I just assumed he would be coming. I noticed Mike forcing a smile and I wondered absently if Mike really wanted Edward there.

"Sure, you're Cassie's exchange student after all," Mike added, laughing a little too loud. I grimaced, poor Mike wasn't the best at hiding his feelings.

"Sorry for assuming," I apologized as I went to take my seat next to Edward, having to use the desk for support, being too small for the tall stool.

"It's okay," he sighed, faking annoyance as he held out a hand, helping me onto the stool. "I suppose you're just taking me for granted now Cassandra?"

"Something like that," I answered, turning my head to grin at him. He grinned back, but his eyes were dark with an emotion I couldn't read. I turned away again, letting my hair hide my face. I bit my lip, forcing back the feelings that bubbled up inside me. For a few minutes, we sat in silence, waiting for Mr Banner to hand out the equipment for today's experiment. With anyone else, I would feel comfortable in such a silence, but with Edward it felt wrong and I found myself fidgeting, clicking my pen on and off as I tried to think off a way to break the silence.

"I bet you need to have the bumpers up don't you," Edward said suddenly, nudging me in the ribs, a smirk of arrogance on his face.

"No, I happen to be a decent player," I retorted primly, straightening my back and flipping my hair off my face. "Why, do you?"

"No," he answered, leaning close. "I have good aim, and a strong arm."

"You can be on my team then," I laughed as Mr Banner placed the equipment on our desk.

"Well, I thought I might go on Lauren's team actually," Edward said, running a hand through his hair. I looked at him, trying to hide my shock. "She's been really nice to me, I thought it might be fun if I hang out with her tonight, get to know her better."

"Sure," I murmured, looking away from him. I felt oddly disappointed, the foreign feel of jealousy turning in my stomach as I thought of Lauren and Edward together. I had assumed Lauren's interest was one sided and I found myself feeling uncomfortable the realisation that Edward was not as impartial as I had thought and even a little angry that Lauren was 'taking' Edward away from me.

Ashamed of my own childishness, I forced myself to stay positive through the remainder of the lesson. But I could hardly bring myself to speak, just responding to Edward with one word answers, shrugs or smiles. I was grateful of the bell, grateful for the action of Gym, the concentration needed for the volleyball game so that I didn't have to think about it.

Angela and Edward were waiting when Mike and I reached the main entrance, chatting idly together. I smiled a quick goodbye to Mike, walking slowly towards them, still feeling a little unsure of Edward, who smiled broadly when I reached them before leading the way to the car.

I stayed silently as we drove, not taking part in the conversation, using the rain as an excuse to need to concentrate on the road. But, when Angela left, I once again felt unable to bear silence with Edward.

"I think maybe Jess is going to try to make a move on Mike tonight," I blurted out in desperation. Edward looked at me, his face puzzled.

"What makes you say that?"

"I think she's going to make a plan with Angela and I before we set off," I explained as we swung in to the drive, the mini slipping a little on the wet stone. Edward rubbed his chin and shrugged in response before we leapt out the car and made a run for the door.

We'd barely got in when I heard Jess's mom's car pull up outside and I ran to the door to let them in before the rain soaked them through. Both were holding large bags that I assumed contained outfits and so on for tonight. I realised with a touch of despair that tonight I would be victim to Jess's aspirations as a stylist. Brilliant. I called up to Edward, letting him know the girls were here as I grabbed snacks from the kitchen. Cam was out, as he had been nearly the entire week, working on some big project for the paper.

Angela and Jess were lounging on my bed when I returned to my room, pulling clothes from their bags. I put down the snacks and sank to the floor, looking expectantly at Jess, who was eyeing my wardrobe doors already.

"Go on," I sighed, waving an arm at them, "Do your worst."

Jess jumped up, her eye's glinting with something I couldn't read. I glanced at Angela, who shook her head and shrugged. Clearly, Jess hadn't divulged whatever she was planning to her either.

"Don't worry, I plan to," she told me as she began grabbing clothes and throwing them on the bed. "Edward Cullen won't know what hit him."

I stared at her, my jaw dropping in shock as she carried on sifting through my wardrobe. What the hell was she talking about?

"Jess," I choked, scrambling to my feet. "What the hell?"

"Cassandra," she sighed, putting her hands on my shoulders. "The hottest thing ever to hit Forks has a crush on you, and I'm going to make sure you don't waste this opportunity."

"I don't even like him, Jess!" I cried, looking at Angela for support.

"Cass, I think you do," Angela argued, giving me a sheepish smile. I gaped at her, unable to speak. "You're really open with him, it's almost flirting."

"And he's obviously into you," Jess added as she laid possible choices out on the bed.

"No," I whispered, remembering earlier. "He likes Lauren."

It was their turn to stare at me now, their faces shocked. Playing nervously with a stray curl, I told them about our earlier conversation, including my own reaction.

"Oh Cass," Jess whispered, hugging me before sitting me on the bed between her and Angela. "So you do like him?"

I paused.

"I think I might do,"

Oh lord. I liked him.

Not good.

**You already knew that, didn't you? Anyway, things will start to hot up next chapter!! The more reviews I get, the more you'll get in the next chapter :P Don't you love bribery?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gosh- this was not easy. I'm, as a rule, a fantasy writer or a 'serious' short story writer. Which I can do pretty well. But fluff? FLUFF IS HARD!! It just sounded so much better in my head. So, please let me know what you think as I'm really not sure of this. But on the plus side- Edward and Cass's relationship will progress in this chapter!**

"That's it!" Jess cried in anguish, shaking me. I felt a smile spread across my face, warmed by her friendship. "Cassandra, I'm sure he likes you, and tonight we'll convince him he really wants you."

I looked at her suspiciously, wiping away the beginnings of tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. She was digging in my dresser draw now, pulling out styling products and my curling irons.

"Jess, how can you be so sure?" I asked, sitting down next to Angela.

"For one, he's always close to you," she explained as she examined the outfit choices, before throwing her final selection at me. I looked at, confused, waiting for her to elaborate. "You know, he leans into you when speaks and he always finds a way to make contact with you."

"She's right," Angela added as I stood up to go change. I looked between them, thinking about it, realising they were right. I couldn't believe I hadn't picked up on it before- Edward always rested his hand on my shoulder or back when we were walking, always closing the distance between us when we spoke.

I thought it over as I changed in the bathroom, not even bothering to check the mirror before I returned to my room, where Jess was waiting for me with an army of hair care and make up. I sat down without argument, too dazed and confused to object to her using me as a human fashion experiment.

"Jess, are you sure?" I whispered after a while. "What if it goes wrong? We have to live together?"

To my surprise, it was Angela that spoke up.

"If you never take the risk Cassie, then you'll never know" she pointed out as she helped Angela add the finishing touches to my hair. I looked up at her, shocked and opened my mouth to argue, but she shook her head. "For you more than anyone Cassandra, this is a risk worth taking."

She looked at me, her face compassionate. I shut my mouth, finding that I agreed with her. Edward made me feel so comfortable, as if with Edward, I could be Cassandra, Cassandra as she was meant to be and the idea thrilled me.

"Ok then," I said suddenly, causing Jess to jump a little. I tilted my head back to look at her, letting myself smile mischievously. A grin broke out across her face and she clapped her hands gleefully before she started on my make up. I hoped she wouldn't go _too _overboard. A voice in the back of my mind asked what I was doing, why I was being so reckless.

But I ignored it. For once, I would be reckless; I would risk my safety for the sake of my own happiness. I shivered a little at the newness of the idea- I had never in my life had the chance to actually do something for myself. It felt exhilarating, as if I'd been given a new lease of life. I watched as Jess grabbed a make up brush, brandishing it as if it were a sword, attacking my limited make up supply with full force. I waited as she went to work, chatting animatedly, mostly to herself, pausing here and there to let Angela and I have some input on the subject of Mike Newton and the possibility of a relationship with him. I let Angela do most of the talking- mostly because I was afraid to open my mouth in case I ended up with a mouthful of blusher, but also because I had a sneaking suspicion that Mike had a small crush on me and I didn't want to upset Jess.

After what seemed like forever, I was finally ready. Jess pushed me out into the hallway, triumphantly placing me before the only full length mirror in the house. I had to admit, the finished look was impressive- my hair hung soft and loose, in big barrel curls rather my usual mess of whatever curls my hair chose to fall into, and Jess had somehow managed to make my pale grey blue eye's stand out, dark eye shadow and liner making them stand out, smoky and alluring. Stood there, in a long ash grey sweater, belted to so that it clung to my curves just so and well fitted dark jeans, I looked like a different person, mature and grown up.

I turned to face Angela and Jess, all three of us opening our mouths to speak at the same time, only to be interrupted by the bathroom door opening to reveal a dripping wet Edward, naked save for a towel wrapped round his waist. My mouth stayed open, but I found myself unable to remember what I had wanted to say. Crimson flushed briefly over his face as he self consciously ran a hand through his hair, his mouth twisting in embarrassment before setting into his trademark crooked grin.

"Cassandra, honestly," he said, stepping towards me. "You could have warned me."

"I clearly remember doing just that earlier, Edward," I replied coolly, somehow managing to regain some composure, unlike Jess and Angela who were still gaping at him as he leaned down so his face was level with mine. I raised an eyebrow at him, folding my arms as I leaned against the banister, over the shock of seeing him.

"Really, I'm starting to think you plan this," he sighed, resting his free hand on the banister so that his body was blocking mine. "At least you're not half naked this time."

I growled, about to protest, when he shook his head, water flying from his gleaming bronze hair and soaking me through. I cried out in shock, pushing him back, my hands slipping on his wet. muscled chest, making me shiver involuntarily. He smiled mischievously as I glared at him, before walking quickly into his room.

Jess was onto me instantly, dragging me back into my room, her eyes wide.

"What _last time?_" she practically screamed as soon as the door was shut. I bit my lip, mimicking Edward unconsciously as I ran one hand through my hair, only to have Jess slap it away and re-fix my curls.

"I accidently ran into Edward in the bathroom, the first day he was here. He was just about to take a shower and I left my pants in there and I just, well, fell on him," I murmured, twisting a strand of hair absently, blushing furiously at the memory, and of the incident at dinner.

Jess repeated her earlier fish impression, wide eyed and opened mouth, as I digged out a pair of white pumps. Angela looked me over, glancing at me as if I'd suddenly morphed into a different person, and I caught her gaze, frowning at her. But she smiled, suddenly, as if she'd come to a conclusion that pleased her. Suddenly eager to be out of their way, I slipped out of the room and over the hall, tapping lightly on Edward's door.

"Are you ready?" I called, resting my head against the door, waiting for an answer. Instead, the door opened suddenly and I found myself leaning against Edwards, thankfully shirted, chest. He put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back gently, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat.

"Yes, Cassie," he murmured, smiling down at me softly. I felt my heart flutter, a gasp of breath escaping my lips as our eyes locked and for a moment my mind went blank. His hands slipped, so they were resting on my back rather than my shoulders, his eye's burning as I stepped closer without thinking, tilting my face up to his. One hand left my back, tracing up my arm and my throat till it reached my face, gently pushing back my hair. He leaned closer, his breath cool against my cheek, sweet and tantalizing, drawing me in so that I could neither see nor think of anything but Edward.

His eye's left mine briefly, flickering over my shoulder, before returning to my face. Slowly, he brought his face level with mine, soft, cool lips brushing against mine tentatively. Without thinking, I pushed forwards, pressing myself against him, his hand entwining itself into my hair, his other hand burning against my back as his lips moved harder against mine.

Lost in the moment, I only just registered the tell tale creak of someone moving in room to open the door. Jess and Angela.

Gasping, I broke free of Edward, darting across the room, turning to the mirror to check myself, conscious of Edward's eyes burning holes into my back as the door to my room opened and Jess and Angela stepped out.

"Ready to go?" I asked brightly, playing the picture of innocence.

**Soooo... review? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh, this chapter is pretty long! I got a bit carried away writing but I wanted things to get steamy soon- yes STEAMY- so I wanted to progress the relationship a bit first. Hope you enjoy. **

I hummed easily along to the music that floated from the radio as the others slipped into the car, somehow managing to stay composed as Edward folded his long body into the tiny space of my passenger seat, inches away from me. Jess sang along loudly from the back, leaning forwards to grab my seat, shaking it along to the song.

I glared at her in the rear view mirror, slapping her hands off the chair as I started the car. Jess pouted at me, then leaned towards Edward, who jumped a little when she spoke, his expression tense. I forced back a smug laugh as I pulled out of the drive way. I noticed Angela staring at me, her eyes filled with suspicion and smiled back wickedly, mouthing a promise to explain later.

By the time we reached the bowling alley, everybody else had already arrived. I could see Mike waving enthusiastically from inside, bowling shoes already in hand. I waved shyly back as we clambered out the car, Jess practically running inside ahead of us. Lauren made a beeline for Edward, clad in a tight fitting skirt and low cut top, flicking her hair flirtatiously as she reminded him of his promise to be on her team, glaring quickly at me as she did.

I ignored her, following Jess and Angela to where they were changing there shoes, Jess complaining that they didn't match her outfit. I couldn't help but laugh as I handed in my own shoes, only to be given a child's pair in return for my tiny size four pumps.

"So," Angela began as I sat down, looking over at Edward as she did. "Why the sudden smugness?"

"Yeah," Jess piped up suddenly, "Lauren is leeching off him and you don't even seem to mind,"

I blushed, suddenly loosing my composure as I remembered, unable to find my voice.

"Um, well, I went to see if he was ready, and then when he opened the door, I sort of fell against him and he kissed me." I whispered, turning a deep crimson. Jess's eyes widened as she took a quick intake of breath and I clamped a quick hand over her mouth, silencing her before she could scream.

"Oh my gosh," she hissed as I took my hand away. "Wow. Was it good?"

I gaped at her, my eyes pleading.

"What? Come on, what wrong with asking?" she demanded turning to Angela who just laughed a little and shook her head. "Ok fine. But seriously Cassandra! This is good!"

I laughed and nodded, looking over to where Lauren was practically sitting in Edward's lap before getting up and walking over to where Mike was stood waiting for us, assembling the teams. In the end, it was Jess, Angela, Mike, Tyler and me on one team, against Lauren, Edward, Connor, Samantha and Ben. Choosing to play last in my team, I sat in the seat in front the computer, watching as Mike took the first go.

I was conscious of Edward, sat just across from me, going along with Lauren's over the top attention and wondered briefly it had anything to do with to the swift end I put to his kiss. I looked over to Jess, who was watching Lauren, her expression disgusted as she came to sit by me.

"Ew," she whispered as we watched Angela tentatively throw the ball, cheering as it collided with most of the pins. "Doesn't that get to you?"

"Not really," I murmured, pushing a loose strand of hair back. I glanced briefly over to them, then turned back to smile mischievously at Jess. "I think I have one up on her."

I jumped up quickly, ready to take my turn. I skipped over to retrieve my ball- the lightest one possible, when a long cool hand brushed mine, reaching for a big, marble green ball that sat next to the one I was reaching for. I looked up, smiling politely as Edward flushed a light red. I walked slowly to the lane, aware of Edward watching me as he did the same. I glanced over, sticking out my tongue childishly, distracting him, the bowling ball slipping out of his hands and crashing loudly down the lane, straight in the gutter.

I couldn't help but laugh as I effortlessly took my own go, leaping with satisfaction as the ball steam rolled all ten pins, punching the air triumphantly as Mike and Tyler lifted me up in a first strike celebration. I heard Lauren hiss in disgust as I passed her, before I fell onto Jess as the boys finally let me down.

"Ok, who are you and where did Cassandra go?" Jess demanded through giggles. Angela exploded with laughter, spilling soda onto Tyler, and I felt myself blush again as I hid behind my hair.

"Aw, Cassie I'm kidding," she cried, putting her arms around me. I let myself laugh, easing back into the comfort of my friends, letting Mike drag me along as he went to fetch soda and fries for everybody. Slowly, the bowling match disintegrated, only Lauren still tried to keep everyone interested, desperate to win. I sat with my feet curled up under me, leaning against Tyler's shoulder, as the group descended into laughter. I felt free and happy as I dodged the ice that flew through the air, hitting Tyler instead of me. Noticing Edward still sat by Lauren, whose arms were folded across her chest, her lips pursed into a thin line, I reached out my hand, waiting for him to notice. He looked up, his eye's unreadable, looking from my outstretched hand and back to my face. I smiled encouragingly as he took my hand, then pulled him over, scooting over in my chair so he could sit between Tyler and myself.

I could see Lauren glaring acidly from the corner of my eye as I settled myself against Edwards chest and took another sip of my soda as his arm snaked around me, resting innocently over my shoulder. Angela was sat farthest from me, her head bent in conversation with Ben, whereas Jess was doing her best with Mike, twisting her hair between her fingers as she did her best to keep his attention.

"This is fun," Edward murmured in my ear as he watched Tyler and Connor play out the remainder of game between them. I twisted round to face him, my heart quickening at the closeness of our faces.

"You don't do this kind of thing back in London?" I asked, curious.

"Bowling isn't the kind of things my friends are into," he laughed, leaning down to steal some of the soda I still hand in my hand. I nudged him in the ribs, growling in mock annoyance as I moved my cup out of his reach.

"So what do you do?"

"Well, usually just hang out in bars, see bands, that kind of thing," he replied, shrugging. "I went to a private school, so most of the kids were pretty rich."

"So what, bowling is beneath them?"

"I suppose," he answered, laughing at my reaction.

"Wow Edward, so you're really lowering your standards for us then?" I teased.

"Yes, I'm slumming it. Seeing how the other half live," he replied, faking a serious tone. I was about to say something else, when Jess bounced over, interrupting us.

"Hey guys," she sang, her eye's sparkling. "Mike offered to take me home, is that okay with you?"

"Of course," I replied, squeezing her arm, mouthing congratulations to her. "What about Angela?"

"She's riding with Ben," Jess informed me, raising her eyebrows. I frowned, and looked over to where Angela and Ben were still sat talking, then back at Jess, my face puzzled. "I know, that's what I thought. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow!"

And then she was gone, skipping after Mike.

"Well, I guess we should leave to," I murmured, turning back to Edward, our faces dangerously closed. I felt my self drawn in again by his eye's, losing myself in the deep green pools momentarily before I could pull myself away, leaping quickly to my feet, motioning for him to follow.

The car drive home was quite. I fumbled through the Ipod, hovering over a number of bands before settling on Death Cab for Cutie, smiling as the soft tones of 'Passenger Seat' wrapped around us. Edward smiled crookedly as he listened to the lyrics, leaning his head against the window. Despite the silence between us, the drive passed quickly and we were home in what felt like minutes. The silence remained as I unlocked the door and made my way up the stairs to my room. Humming softly to myself, I took off my jeans and top, swapping them for a pair of shorts and blue spaghetti strap top that constituted as nightwear.

Taking a deep breath, I gently pushed open my bedroom door and padded out into the hallway, stopping to check myself in the mirror. Somehow, my hair had stayed in the soft curls Jess had coaxed them into. I smiled, smoothing my fringe out, tucking stray curls behind my ears before arranging the rest of my curls so that sat just right about my face, resting on my slight shoulders. Biting my lip, I knocked lightly on Edward's door and then pushed it tentatively open.

"Hey," he breathed in his velvet voice, turning away from where he'd been stood at the window. He was shirtless again, his jeans hanging loosely on his waist, his casual stance emphasising the definitions of his muscled chest. The dim moonlight cast shadows across his perfect, angular face, but his green eye's shone in the darkness, his lips moving into a smile as I entered the room. I raised my hand in return, walking over to join him by the window.

"I just came to wish you goodnight," I murmured, glancing away from him and out of the window. Putting my hands flat on the broad windowsill, I leaned forwards to get a better look at the star filled sky, rare in our usually cloudy town, before hoisting myself up to sit on the sill.

"That's nice of you," Edward whispered, stepping closer to me, resting his hands on either side of me. "How were you going to wish me goodnight exactly?"

I looked up at him, ignoring the wild skittering dance my heart was doing and the screaming of my mind. I kept my face impassive; my eye's innocent as I stared up at him. He shut his eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"You know," he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. "It drives me insane when you do that."

"Do what?" I whispered back in a non chalant tone, trying to keep my breathing under control despite his closeness and the seductive edge to his voice. I sat perfectly still, as if I were stone.

"Act like you don't care, like you're not interested," he breathed, moving even closer, my heart thudding as his hips brushed against my bare legs. "Everyone else was going crazy over me, but not you. No, you just looked away, not interested."

He paused then, leaning his head back a little so he could look at my face. Still doing my impression of a stone sculpture, I kept my face set into that same unimpressed expression he was talking about, making him chuckle.

"There's the look," he whispered. "You know Cassandra, that's what really attracted me to you."

I stopped breathing. I couldn't remember how. Something about inhaling and exhaling but I couldn't quite grasp how it was done. My brain wasn't working anymore. I was running on impulse.

"I know how I can say goodnight," I found myself saying as he watched me, his eye's smouldering. Slowly, I lifted one hand to his face and pulled him down to my level before closing my eyes and lightly pressing my lips to his.

**So- things WILL get steamy in the next chapter. If you're really nice and review I'll make it extra hot :P**

**P.S- If there's any spelling mistakes etc then I'm really sorry, I'm practically dyslexic and I find it really hard to check my own work over, as I just miss my mistakes. **

**Love to all**


	9. Chapter 9

"_I know how I can say goodnight," I found myself saying as he watched me, his eye's smouldering. Slowly, I lifted one hand to his face and pulled him down to my level before closing my eyes and lightly pressing my lips to his._

**Ok, so just a warning- first this chapter will be mature. So if you don't want that don't read. And if you do then read on! I've never written smut before, so if this awful I'm sorry! Youtube video's of Robert kept this going. I 've loved him since he did a promo for the Harry Potter films on this morning or something. Also his hair is SEX. **

I pulled back, dropping my hand, flicking a strand of hair out of my face before looking at him. His jaw was clenched tight, his eye's dark with temptation. I held my breath, too unsure of myself to make the next move.

The pause seemed to last forever and I felt a lump rise in my throat, panic building, fear that I'd done the wrong thing.

And then his lips were crashing against mine, hot and passionate. I reached up, twisting to my fingers into that messy bronze hair I had found myself fantasizing about over the past few days, moulding his face to mine. I felt his arm lock around my waist, strong and solid as his other hand slammed onto the window. I held tighter to his hair, kissing him harder as his hand traced down my spine, making my heart beat frantically.

Finally he broke the kiss, and I found myself gasping for breath as he stepped back a little, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes met mine, holding me in his gaze as he pushed back my hair.

"Cassandra," he whispered, his breath hot against my cheek, his hand tangling into my curls. The way he said my name in his velvet voice made me shudder, a tingle running up my spine.

"Edward," I breathed, tilting my face up to his again, biting my lip. He smiled crookedly, fastening his hand into my hair and pulling my face up, kissing me softer than before. I responded, running my hands through his bronze mane, putting more pressure into the kiss, inviting him to take more. Without hesitation, he pressed himself firmly against me, pushing me back against the cold window. His mouth coaxed mine open, his sweet breath mixing with mine as he took the kiss to the next level, his tongue eagerly seeking mine. I raked my fingers through his hair, my tongue dancing with his as his hands roamed across my back.

He kissed me harder, more urgently, quickening the pace. Without thinking, I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing Edward to break the kiss and gasp in shock against my cheek. I blushed furiously as I felt him harden against me, suddenly conscious of what we were doing. But Edward was wasting no time, his lips pressing against my throat, making me moan. I tried to press myself even closer to him, shuddering with pleasure as his lips brushed down my neck, his tongue tracing the line of my collar bone. I moved my hands over his broad back, digging my nails into his soft flesh as bit playfully at my throat, making me yelp, my body bucking against his.

Reacting to this, Edward grabbed me, lifting me from the windowsill and throwing me effortlessly onto his bed. I inhaled deeply before leaning up on my elbows, looking up at Edward as he smiled wickedly down at me. I bit my lip and fluttered my lashes, watching as his eye's turned wild before he lunged at me, like a lion attacking its prey. Our mouths meshed together again, our tongues tangling desperately as I plunged my hands back into his irresistible hair, his own hands toying with the hem of my top.

"Dare you," I whispered against his ear, breaking the kiss. I felt him inhale sharply, hesitating momentarily before pulling my shirt smoothly over my head in one swift action. I pressed myself against him, revelling in the feel of his warm, bare flesh against mine, smiling as a pleased chuckle rumbled in his chest before he pushed me back onto the bed, kissing me hard, again and again before trailing kisses down my throat , working his way down to the newly revealed flesh. I shivered at the new sensations, my hands tracing the line of his shoulders, running up and down his arms, across the defined line of his muscles. I gasped as hands ran up my back, hesitating over my bra clasp, making sure I was fine with this.

To my surprise, I was. I arched my back, gasping for breath as the situation began to heat up, more than I could ever have imagined. Without thinking, I traced my hands down to Edwards waist, across the band of his pants, my fingers deftly undoing the button that held them there, letting them fall like silk to the floor.

He pushed me back again, his mouth seeking mine, engaging in another passionate kiss, his hands roaming across my exposed torso. His smooth fingers fluttered across my left breast and I gasped into his mouth, my eye's snapping open in shock. Edward laughed lightly, amused by his hold over me, then nibbled softly on my bottom lip as his fingers tantalizingly circled my breast, his other hand supporting my back as I arched towards him again, silently pleading for more. Leaving my mouth, he bent his head to kiss down my throat again, making me squirm with anticipation as he worked his way down. A bolt of pleasure shot through me as his lips closed over my breast, nibbling on my most sensitive spot, driving me wild with pleasure. His other hand slid from my back and cupped my other breast, squeezing lightly, his fingers teasing.

Acting on instinct, I ran my hands down his chest, curling my fingers around the waistband of his Calvin Klein's before tentatively slipping one hand under the soft material.

"Cassandra," Edward moaned, his voice strained as my fingers stroked the outline of his hips, then tracing around his base and up his length making him groan, deep and guttural. He bit hard onto my nipple, making me gasp his name as his hands followed the route I had taken with him, delving into my shorts, pushing away the thin material of my panties, teasing me as I had teased him. I could hardly breathe, my mind filled with nothing but Edward, unable to think of anything else, barely even able to concentrate on what was happening, overwhelmed by the heat of Edwards touch.

"Can I?" He murmured, voice urgent as his fingers tugged at the waistband of my shorts, slipping them off. I looked up at him, trying not to loose myself in his eager emerald gaze.

There was no other answer. I nodded, holding my breath in anticipation as he ducked his head to lay a trail of kisses down my stomach, his teeth clamping round the top of my underwear, yanking them forcibly down to my knees before flinging them to the floor. He kissed back up my inner thigh, his tongue tracing my skin, my hearr going into to overload as he reached his destination, his tongue flicking against a sensitive spot, making me writhe and moan as he explored within me, my fingers lacing into his hair as I tried to hold on.

Without warning, his head snapped up again, our mouths colliding as he trapped me again in a frantic kiss, my hands reaching for his boxers, yanking them awkwardly down. But it was enough for Edward, his eyes alight with desire as he broke away to free himself of his underpants, his naked body hovering over mine. I couldn't help but gasp, taken a back by his sheer perfectness as he positioned himself at my entrance, teasing both of us by waiting, before finally plunging into me, making me scream his name.

My hands raked at his back and through his hair as I rocked my hips against him, making him groan with pleasure at the friction, his pace increasing as he thrust hard into me, his hand gripping the bed post, his lips grazing my exposed throat as I threw my head back in pleasure, holding him tightly as he varied his movements, making me cry out as I fought to stay with him. My head swam as his hands roamed across my body, the sensitive areas he'd discovered while he pumped harder and harder, his hips slamming into mine as his breathing quickened. I yanked his head down to mine, whispering things I never thought I'd say into his ear, causing him to moan my name as if it were magic, his voice getting louder and louder. My body bucked against him, unable to contain the extreme passion he brought any longer, exploding against him.

His eye's widened, staring down at me with intense need, as he slowed down, making each thrust last before he finally came, gasping my name as he did, his hands clinging to my shoulders as if I were the single most important being to him. He sighed deeply, inhaling the moment, then leaned down to gently kiss my for head before he rolled on to his back, his chest rising jaggedly as he fought to regain his breath. Still naked, I leapt nimbly off the bed and darted into my room, retrieving the light throw I kept on my bed- usually for extra warmth, wrapping it around me as I ran back to Edwards room, draping it across his lower body before climbing under it myself, snuggling into his chest, my head fitting like a jigsaw piece into the crook of his shoulder.

**Please be nice. Tell me what you think, and if I should write more sexy stuffs.**


End file.
